The Gift of Thanksgiving
by Traw
Summary: Steve learns some hard lessons about what he is truly thankful for this holiday.


**November 13th**

"Mmm Bruddah, I can almost taste dat turkey, mashed potato and stuffin' now." The large, Hawaiian detective rubbed his stomach enthusiastically as he glanced towards his companion. " Jenny said she'd bring the relish tray and sweet potato casserole; she's even gunna add some extra marshmallows on the top. You still gunna pick up the beer and chips for the game afterwards? I got da cans of corn and Chin said they'd bring da baked bread and green bean casserole. Steve's bringin' the baked ham." Pausing for a quick breath, Kono suddenly frowned. "Do ya think that that will be enough? Maybe I should ask Duke and Doc to bring some more food. Watcha think?"

Glancing toward his colleague, Danny Williams stifled a grin. Thanksgiving was over a week away and his Hawaiian friend was already fretting over food. "That'll feed you, Bruddah. But what are the rest of us gunna eat?" He asked teasingly.

"Hey!" Kono began to protest but was quickly silenced as Danny suddenly sat up straighter in his seat and stared intently at the shadows surrounding the darkened house.

"I think Steve might be right, Kono." Danny murmured his eyes still trained on the shadows. "It looks like Bryant has an unwelcome guest and somethin' tells me they're not dropping in for just a nightcap." Reaching for the door handle, the young sandy-haired detective silently opened the door as he softly ordered. "Contact Steve and give him an update. I'm going to try and get a little closer."

"I don't think dat's such a good idea, Danno." Kono whispered as Danny climbed from the car and, crouching low, raced across the street seeking the protection of the dark shadows of the tree. "Awue!" Kono muttered as his colleague slipped away into the darkness before reaching for the radio and requesting a patch to McGarrett as he tried to keep his partner in sight.

"McGarrett."

The Hawaiian jumped as his boss voice startled him and pulled his attention back to the mic. "Boss, it looks like you were right. Bryant has an unexpected visitor sneakin' around his house. Danny's just gone to check it…"The echo of gunfire made the detective jump and he snapped his head back towards the house. "Danno!" His chest tightened as the name slipped from his lips as he pulled the mic back to his mouth. "Shots fired! I'm going in!" He shouted into the mic before dropping it back unceremoniously onto the seat and pushing open the door. Ignoring his Boss' demands of "Kono? What's happening…Answer me! Kono?" He unholstered his gun and ran towards where he last saw his colleague.

Stooped as low as he could, Danny drew his weapon as he carefully edged his way around the corner of the house where he had seen the figure disappear only moments before. Steve had predicted the possibility of an attempt on Bryant's life before the trial. The lead detective had even offered the ex drug runner turned police informant protection, but Bryant had scoffed at the offer insisting that he was in no danger, certain that no one in his criminal world would ever suspect him of turning turncoat. Danny shook his head silently, still amazed by the man's arrogance and stupidity. The man was extremely fortunate that McGarrett had decided to ignore his protests and had kept him under a covert surveillance by the Five-O detectives and HPD.

A sudden movement from the shadows just to his left caught the young detective by surprise but before he was able to react, his head exploded in a white – hot bolt of agony, driving him to his knees. He fumbled with his gun as he tried to turn towards his assailant but a second blow to the back of his head sent him crashing to the ground. He was dimly aware of someone reaching down and removing his gun from his hand. A startled gasp echoed in his ears as he heard his gun being cocked. He tensed as he struggled to bring his surroundings back into focus. The deafening roar of gunfire rocked his world before he was plunged into darkness and silence.

"Shots fired! I'm going in!" Kono's words chilled McGarrett's blood, driving the very air from his lungs as if he had been splashed with icy water. Danno had gone to investigate the intruder and shots had been fired! Was his second-in-command safe? Forcing himself to take a breath, his hand tightened around the phone, as he demanded more information from his detective. "Kono What's happening…Answer me! Kono?"

Receiving only the silent crackle of the radio in reply, McGarrett quickly disconnected the call before dialing HPD, hastily snapping orders for immediate back up to the two detectives' location before he turned and grabbed his coat from and ran out of his office door, ordering Chin to join him.

The Chinese detective did not hesitate, dropping the file in his hand onto the closest desk as he turned and followed his boss out of the door.

"Danno and Kono spotted someone sneaking around Bryant's house. Danno went to investigate. Kono reported that there were shots fired. " Steve quickly explained as they ran down the Palace stairs and across the parking lot to McGarrett's Mercury. "And that he was going to investigate. There have been no reports from either of them since. HPD is on their way."

"You don't think…" Chin began as they reached the car but fell silent as he saw McGarrett's shoulders tense at the half spoken question. Silently the detective climbed into the car, barely having time to close the door before the big car lurched forward and they sped towards the scene.

"Oh man, I warned ya dat it was a bad idea, kaikaina." Kono grumbled softly to himself as he crept alongside the house, his gun drawn against any potential trouble. "Steve ain't gunna' be happy if ya got yourself hurt! " He murmured again, pausing as he reached the corner of the house. "Neither will I, Bruddah!" He mumbled, ignoring the anxious beating of his heart as he peeked around the corner. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the figure of his colleague lying motionless on the ground, even in the dim moonlight he could see the dark stain that covered his friend's head. In the lit doorway of the house a second bloodied body was slumped. Even from his position, Kono could see the open-eyed expression of fear and surprise frozen on the dead face of Edward Bryant

Seeing no one lurking in the dark shadows, Kono quickly stepped out, his gun held ready for any unseen threat. In the distance, he could hear the approaching sirens. Slightly reassured that back up was on its way, he warily approached his fallen partner. Quietly kneeling down beside Dan and feeling for a pulse, he continued to scan for any potential threat. He released a breath of relief as he felt the steady beat against his fingertips. "Ya just scared ten years off me, Kaikaina." He whispered distractedly as he slowly looked around.

"Kono?" Duke called as he edged his way around the corner of the house and carefully approached the spot where the Five O detective was crouched, feeling nauseous as he noticed the body of the youngest member of the state police unit lying motionless close by. "What's happening?"

Startled by the soft voice close behind him, Kono turned to face the HPD sergeant as Duke kneeled beside him. "Careful, Bruddah." Kono warned quietly as he pulled Duke into the shadows that speckled the area surrounding them. "Not sure where da shooter is. Danny's hurt bad, haven't checked Bryant but I think he is pau. Haven't checked da house yet."

Glancing up as two more HPD officers joined them, Kono continued. "I think we should spread out. Duke, you and I will check da house. Charlie – check da garden; Ben radio for an ambulance and then stay with Danny." At the officers' nods, he admonished. "Be careful, Bruddahs!"

As the two HPD officers moved away, Kono and Duke rose and carefully approached the house, pausing only for a moment as Kono quickly leaned down and checked Bryant's pulse. Rising to his feet, he gave a quick shake of his head at Duke before they cautiously entered the house and began to search.

Confused and sketchy, the radio reports gave few specifics as to what was happening at the scene but the reports of a civilian and officer down chilled both of the Five O detectives' blood. Snatching up the radio, McGarrett was unable to obtain any more information other than several HPD units had arrived and were searching for a gunman. Tossing the mic back onto the seat with a growl, McGarrett pressed his foot harder on the accelerator, urging the heavy car to greater speeds as they raced towards their destination.

Bracing his hand against the dash, Chin managed to prevent himself from being thrown forward as Steve slammed on the brakes, rocking the large Mercury to a tire squealing halt behind the HPD cars and ambulance already parked haphazardly across the small tree lined street. Stepping from the vehicle, he quickly followed his boss as they weaved their way through the maze of police cars and headed towards the back of the small wooden house - where all the police activity appeared to be concentrated.

Stepping around the edge of the house, McGarrett glanced around, quickly taking in the crime scene. A covered body lay sprawled within the back doorway. A few feet away, in the shadows, Kono, Duke and two medical personnel surrounded a second body on the ground; several other officers were searching the surrounding garden and house. Danno was nowhere to be seen and initial reports had mentioned an officer and a civilian down. Drawing a deep breath to control his taut nerves, Steve stepped towards the small group, his breath catching in his throat as he found himself staring down at the bloodied, motionless figure of his youngest detective and his closest friend. "Danno?"

The sound of his boss' voice caused Kono to jump and he turned to face the anxious man standing directly behind him. Standing, he quickly moved aside, allowing McGarrett to crouch down beside the wounded detective as he hastily began to give a report. "He's alive, Boss." Kono began nervously. "Looks like someone hit him over da head. Bryant is pau - gunshot to da chest. Danny's gun is missin'. I got da boys searching for it now. "

"What about the shooter?"

"No sign of him, Steve. Che and da lab boys are checking for fingerprints. I didn't get a look at him," Kono answered before he hastily added. "But Danny might have."

Nodding distractedly, McGarrett watched as Danny was gently lifted onto the stretcher. "Take over here. Go over this place with a fine toothcomb. I want Danno's gun found. Also I want anything that is going to help us find our hit man. I want a full report as soon as you both have things wrapped up here." McGarrett ordered before he turned to follow the gurney carrying his Second In Command out to the ambulance.

"Doc, I wasn't out that long – a couple of minutes at the most. I don't wanna be admitted for observation! Other than a bit of a headache, I'm fine!" Danny Williams protested, sitting up as Bergman instructed the nurse to arrange a room.

"Danny, you have a concussion and ten stitches holding that gash in your scalp together." Bergman told him firmly, as he turned and gently pushed the young detective back down onto the gurney. "As for not being out that long, Detective, might I remind you that you were unconscious for over an hour and when you did regain consciousness you were extremely confused. That, young man, makes you a guest in this hospital for at least twenty-four hours - longer if I feel it is warranted! Now, Detective Williams, I expect you to remain lying on that gurney while I tell Steve that I AM admitting you!"

With an exasperated sigh, Danny settled back against the pillows as Bergman turned and left the room, determined to convince his boss that an extended overnight stay was unnecessary - that Doc was just being overly cautious.

HO H5O H5O

He hated this part. Hated the waiting and not knowing! Hated the uncertainty and the lack of control! The fact that it was his closest friend only intensified his distress tenfold.

He struck the wall behind him lightly with a fist before pushing himself away from its strong support and pacing the corridor, his fist clenching and unclenching unconsciously with every step as his other hand nervously ran over his face. He froze motionless as the agonizing memory of hearing the dreaded words- "Shots fired!" combined with the uncertainty of what he would discover when he reached the scene sent chills up his spine. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes but the all too recent sight of his youngest detective lying motionless on the ground slammed back into his mind. Unable to remain still, he reopened his eyes and resumed to pace. He turned at the sound of the door opening and within a few strides met the doctor as he stepped into the corridor. His eyes examined the older man's face, searching for the answer to the question he had yet to voice.

Bergman lightly placed his hand on the shoulder of the agitated detective and smiled. "Awake and cantankerous, Steve! He is angling to be free but with ten stitches and a concussion, I am going to keep him here for a day or two for observation."

McGarrett released the breath he was unconsciously holding in relief and chuckled. "Think that you can keep him here that long, Doc?"

"I will if the great Five O escape artist doesn't aide and abet him in an escape." Doc answered casting the lead detective a mock accusatory glare before he grew more serious. "Steve, Danny was unconscious for over an hour and when he did finally regain consciousness, he was extremely confused and disorientated, both extremely disturbing symptoms after a significant head injury such as the one Danny suffered. The x-rays are clear of serious injuries but I want to keep him here just to make certain that there is nothing else going on in that hard head of his!"

"He'll stay, Doc!" McGarrett agreed immediately. "Can I see him?"

"Do I have a choice?" Doc grinned before he glanced down at his watch. "He should be settled into his room by now; I'll take you up."

"Mahalo, Doc." Steve grinned as he followed the crusty coroner/ Five O physician to the elevator.

Pushing open the hospital room door, McGarrett entered the room, smiling as the young man in the bed pushed himself higher into a sitting position and greeted him eagerly.

"Hi Steve, are you here to spring me?"

"He is not, young man!" Bergman snapped as he followed the lead detective into the room. "I have already informed him that you are our guest until at least tomorrow afternoon!"

"He's the boss this time, Danno." Steve smiled apologetically, a slight shrug of his shoulder barely noticeable. He stepped closer to the side of the bed, making his own covert assessment of his detective's injuries. A bandage covered the left side of Dan's head and the side of his face was swollen and bruised, his eye almost completely closed.

"But Steve, I'm fine." Danny protested. "All I need is a couple of aspirin, a hot shower and a night in my own bed."

"Tomorrow, Aikane." Steve promised as he reached across and gently squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

Aware that further arguing would not sway either man, Danny sighed and settled back against the pillows, grimacing as even that small movement aggravated his headache.

"Are the lights still hurting your eyes, Danny?" Doc asked as he stepped around McGarrett and began to carry out another round of head injury observations.

Danny winced as the doctor quickly shone a light into his eyes, checking the pupil reaction. "Yeah, a little." He admitted softly as he turned his attention back to his boss. "Is Bryant safe, Steve?"

McGarrett hesitated, glancing towards the doctor for confirmation that Danny was well enough to discuss the case before he returned his attention back to the detective. "Bryant was killed, Danno. We believe that whoever you spotted in the shadows probably knocked you out before shooting Bryant. Kono was on the radio with me when the shooting occurred but by the time he reached you the hit man had already fled."

Danny's eyes opened wide in shock as he whispered. "He's dead? Oh God, I'm sorry, Steve, I blew it!"

"Danno, you did everything you could to protect Bryant. What happened tonight was not your fault, Aikane! Bryant refused protection and he took the risk. The fact is that risk not only got himself killed but you injured as well." Steve quickly corrected his friend, appalled that Danno would blame himself for the informant's death.

Unconvinced by his boss' argument, Danny turned away and stared out of the window into the darkness beyond. "I saw someone in the shadows, Steve. I knew that there could be a hit but I was too slow. I should have reacted quicker. If I had then, maybe Bryant would still be alive."

"And maybe whoever shot Bryant might have killed you as well to stop you from preventing him from doing the hit, Danno! We were lucky this time that he settled for just knocking you out!" McGarrett growled in frustration at his detective's misplaced guilt.

"Steve!" Doc hissed warning that an angry outburst would not be tolerated.

"Sorry, Danno," McGarrett whispered, contrite at his loss of control before he drew a deeper breath to settle himself before he asked. "Did you manage to get a good look at the suspect?"

Returning his attention back to McGarrett, Danny slowly shook his head, wincing at the movement. "I'm sorry Steve. All I can remember is seeing the shadow of a man moving next to the house." Danny closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "The shadow was tall and thin. I remember getting out of the car…and… following whoever it was around the side of the house…"

"Go on, Danno, what else?" McGarrett encouraged his friend as Danny fell silent.

Danny frowned in frustration before he opened his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, Steve, after that it's blank." He whispered tiredly as he leaned back into the pillows.

"That's enough Steve," Doc advised the dark haired detective. "Danny needs to rest. Any more questions will have to wait."

McGarrett looked up at the physician and nodded before he returned his attention back to the sandy-haired man in the bed. "Get some rest, Aikane. I'll be back in the morning." He promised.

"To spring me?" Danny asked as his eyes slid shut.

"IF Doc agrees." Steve smiled as he watched Danny's head gently roll to the side, the younger man's breathing easing into the gentle rhythm of sleep.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, Steve," Bergman reiterated firmly. "And only if I think he is well enough. But, if I do release him, I do not want to see him back at work for at least a week, no matter how much he badgers you!"

"Deal, Doc." Steve agreed before he leaned over the sleeping man and gently patted his arm, "I'll be back in the morning, Danno. Sleep well," he whispered before he turned and left the room.

"Steve." Chin called as he stepped out of the elevator just in time to see his boss emerge from the hospital room, pausing to speak for a moment with the coroner before the physician walked away towards the nurses' desk. Turning towards the detective, McGarrett waited as Chin hurried towards him.

"How's Danny?"

"Ten stitches and a moderate concussion but Doc says he is going to be fine." McGarrett answered. "What've we got?" he asked as they began to walk briskly to the elevator.

"Kono's back at the Palace writing up his report of what happened tonight. He's really shaken up, Boss." Chin answered as they stopped in front of the closed elevator doors and waited. "Was Danny able to provide an ID?"

"His memory of the whole incident is still fairly sketchy. He only remembers seeing a shadow of a tall thin man and following him. Everything else is a blank at the moment. What about Danno's gun?"

"No sign of it at the scene, Steve. We are assuming that who ever made the hit on Bryant has taken the gun. " Chin informed his boss as the elevator doors opened and both men stepped inside. "Che found several shoe prints near where Danny was found and also a good set of fingerprints on the doorway above Bryant's body. We are running the prints now."

"Any idea of the caliber of the gun used?" McGarrett questioned as he stabbed the elevator button with his finger and started their descent.

"By the size of the entry wound, I would guess a .38 but until Doc does the autopsy…" Chin shrugged.

"There's not much more we can do tonight." McGarrett sighed as they stepped out into the lobby of the hospital. "Go home, Chin, and get some sleep. We'll start fresh again in the morning."

With a tired nod, Chin agreed, biding his boss goodnight as he turned and left the lobby. McGarrett watched Chin leave before he turned and walked back to the elevator headed back to his friend's room.

H5O H5O H5O

Opening the lanai doors to let in the fresh morning breeze, McGarrett turned towards the two detectives sitting in the high backed white chairs in front of his desk. "Okay, Gentlemen, what have we got?" He began the meeting without preamble, intent on finding whoever was responsible for murdering their witness and seriously injuring his Second-In-Command and closest friend. This case, he silently decided, would be the top priority until the perpetrator was caught.

"Danny's gun is still missing, Steve. We believe it was probably taken by the hit man." Chin began.

"How did you go with your description, Kono?" McGarrett asked, pinning the Hawaiian with a heated stare.

Kono swallowed nervously. "All I saw was the figure in the shadows, Steve, Male, tall - maybe 5'10 and slim build."

"Danny couldn't give me a clearer description then that either. "Steve sighed. "I want you to keep working on what you can remember. Have we got the autopsy results yet?"

"The initial autopsy reports indicate that Bryant was killed by a .38 bullet to the heart; death was instantaneous." Chin read from his notes.

"Was the bullet fired from Danno's gun?"

"Che's running the ballistic tests on the bullet now but at a guess the answer would be yes."

McGarrett frowned as he stood and began to pace. "What else have we got?"

"Maybe a suspect, Steve." Chin announced eagerly. "We hit it lucky with the fingerprints Che found on the door above Bryant's body. They belong to Kenny Manning."

"Kenny Manning?" Steve repeated the name without recognition.

"He's a small time con, Steve, mostly petty crimes – burglary, pick pocketing, breaking and entering. But he does fit the partial descriptions of the suspect. "

"Ain't Manning's style, Chin. He ain't ever been violent." Kono interrupted. "This is more a hit, bruddah. Probably someone who knew that Bryant was goin' ta talk."

McGarrett paused his pacing and turned towards the two men, "This doesn't have the feel of a professional hit, but it could be a burglary gone sour! I want you to get out on the street and see what your snitches are saying. Also check the alibis of everyone that Bryant was willing to testify against. We can't rule out a hit just yet!"

The two detectives nodded as McGarrett turned to leave. "I have an appointment with Stuart to update him on the case. If you need me, you can reach me at his office or the hospital. I am going to see if Danno can remember anything else about last night."

"How is the kaikaina?" Kono asked as he rose to his feet and followed his boss out of the door.

"He's hoping that Doc releases him today." Steve grinned, "And if this morning was any indication, I have the feeling Doc's going to have an argument on his hands if he doesn't."

* * *

**November 15th**

Smiling as Danny opened his apartment door Steve held up the two bags of Chinese food he was carrying as he brushed past the younger man and entered. "I thought we could have Chinese takeout tonight since I'm so late." He announced as he moved into the small kitchenette and placed the bags onto the counter.

"Steve, I'm fine." Danny protested as he watched McGarrett open the cabinet and take out two plates and two mugs before settling them on the counter. "You really don't need to check up on me every night. It was only a small bump on the head. I've had far worse with wipeouts while surfing."

"Danno, that small bump on the head gave you a concussion, ten stitches and a twenty-four hour stay in the hospital. Even then, Doc was reluctant to release you. It was only on my solemn promise that I would keep a close eye on you that he allowed you to be discharged." Steve quietly reiterated the same explanation that he had given the night before when Danny had balked at his checking on him both during the day by phone and in the evening with dinner.

"But Steve, I'm fine." Danny continued to protest as he watched McGarrett serve the food before carrying the plates to the table, nodding at him to sit as the meal was laid out.

"Danno, I know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. But lets just humor Doc and let him think that for once he is getting his own way with his orders." Steve grinned as he began to eat.

Danny sighed as he picked up his fork, pushing the food around on his plate before he looked back up at his boss. "Anything new with the investigation?" he asked quietly.

"Not much, we're at a virtual standstill at the moment." McGarrett answered, silently relieved that Danno had changed the subject. "We identified the fingerprints at the scene as Kenny Manning's."

Frowning at the information, Danny looked up from toying with his food on the plate. "Manning?" He asked in disbelief before adding. "Yeah, he fits the shadow I saw. But I'm kinda surprised that he would be involved in something like this, Steve. He's strictly more petty crime-more likely to be involved with lifting a tourist's wallet than being involved in a murder."

Nodding his agreement of Danny's assessment of the petty criminal, Steve continued."I know that this type of crime doesn't fit into his normal activities, Danno, but so far all the circumstantial evidence points to him. We are working on the theory that this might not have been a hit as first thought but more an interrupted burglary. He didn't realize that we were watching the house. He must have realized that someone had spotted him as he approached the house…"

"Then he hid in the shadows and waited until I walked around the corner…" Danny continued the hypothesis.

"And took the opportunity to knock you out so he wouldn't be identified or caught." Steve concluded.

"Yeah, yeah that would fit more in with Manning's style, Steve." Danny agreed. "What about the weapon used? Was it my gun?" Danny asked, aware that the missing weapon had not yet been recovered.

"I'm afraid so, Danno," McGarrett answered. "The ballistics check Che carried out today on the bullet Doc recovered from Bryant's body confirmed it was fired from your gun. We think that Manning may have grabbed the gun after he knocked you out, intending to keep it but was surprised when Bryant opened the back door to find out what the commotion was."

"So Manning panics and uses the gun. " Danny finished. "Manning's slippery, Steve. You will need everyone out to find him. If I came back on duty, even desk duty…"

"Danno, it has only been two days since you were released from the hospital." Steve interrupted, aware of where his young friend was attempting to lead the conversation. "You suffered a concussion, Aikane. I'm not sure if you are well enough to return to duty - even desk duty."

Normally Steve was his closest ally when it came to breaking Doc's orders of a lengthy and unnecessary extended sick leave but this time Steve seemed uncharacteristically reluctant to allow his early return to duties. Danny silently studied his friend, now uncertain if he could sway the man but determined to try as he began to plead. "Steve, I'm going crazy here. Please, I promise I'll behave. I'll do whatever paperwork needs to be done with no complaints. I'll even work on this month's budget!"

"You're willing to do the monthly budget?" McGarrett asked in disbelief. "What about the rosters?"

"The rosters?" Danny frowned as he considered the dreaded job before he nodded in agreement. "Does that mean I'm back on the team?" He asked hopefully.

Trying to maintain a stern expression, McGarrett nodded slowly. "Deskwork only, Danno, you are not on full duties until you are cleared by Doc!"

"Mahalo, Steve, I promise deskwork only!" Danny grinned.

Shaking his head in amusement, Steve picked up his mug of coffee taking a sip as he watched Danny begin to eat.

* * *

**November 17th**

Danny sighed in frustration, even almost a week after suffering the concussion, the slight headache and accompanying dizziness still continued to plague him. Signing the budget that he had just finished working on, Danny slowly sat upright and gently rubbed his eyes. Two days of being tied to his desk and working on nothing but paperwork had not helped ease the pain.

Glancing out of the glass partition that separated his cubicle from the rest of the office, Danny quickly ensured that nobody was watching as he opened the drawer and retrieved the small bottle of aspirins that he had placed there earlier. Opening the bottle, he dropped two of the tablets into his hand before he hastily popped the tablets into his mouth, grimacing at the taste as he swallowed them dry. Dropping the bottle back into the drawer, Danny quickly pushed it close as he grabbed the form he had been working on. Standing up, he grabbed the edge of the desk as a wave of vertigo washed over him, threatening to topple him. Closing his eyes tightly he waited for the sickening sensation to pass before he turned and headed to Steve's office.

Looking up from the file he was perusing, McGarrett smiled as he heard the tap on the door that preceded the entrance of his Second-In-Command. "Get the budget finished for the month, Danno?" he asked, aware of how much the younger man 'enjoyed' doing the administrative chore.

Danny grimaced as he walked to the desk and handed his boss the dreaded assignment. "All finished, Steve, just need you to sign it and I can give it to Jenny to file."

Glancing down at the figures, McGarrett resisted the urge to grin as he returned his attention to the detective that had settled himself on the corner of his desk. "I'm afraid that I can't sign this Danno." He announced softly

"Why not?' Danny asked confused, as a small ripple of irritation rippled through his soul at the amount of time he had labored over the figures to get them correct.

Unable to stop the small chuckle that erupted from his mouth, Steve handed back the sheet of paper. "Because Aikane, you have dated this 1980 and we need the money this month."

Blinking in surprise, Danny glanced down at the date and blushed. "I'm sorry Steve, I'll fix it straight up." He murmured as he jumped from the desk and hurried out of the room.

McGarrett laughed at the young man's embarrassment over such a trivial mistake before he returned his attention to the file that lay opened on his desk.

* * *

**November 19th**

"Hey Bruddah," Kono's excited voice caught startled Danny as the young detective frowned as he studied the roster in front of him. Glancing up, he was surprised to find Chin, Kono and Jenny standing in the doorway of his cubicle. "You still bringing the beer and chips to da Thanksgiving dinner ain't ya?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, I thought I might pick up a couple of bags of nuts as well." Danny added as he confirmed the items he was bringing.

"How about bringing a pumpkin pie, Danny? Kono forgot to assign it to someone." Jenny suggested, casting a disappointed glare towards the large Hawaiian detective standing beside her.

"Yeah, fine." Danny swallowed, suddenly feeling queasy at the thought of food as the other three continued to discuss the Thanksgiving plans excitedly.

"Don't forget the whipped cream with it." Chin admonished with a grin.

"Remember you promised extra marshmallows on the sweet potatoes." Kono reminded the pert secretary.

"Steve mentioned that he is going to try a new honey glaze recipe on the ham." Chin added in excitedly.

"Mmm, dat's making my mouth water already bruddah." Kono grinned, rubbing his stomach. "Da last ham Steve baked just melted in da mouth."

Danny swallowed hard as the ongoing discussion of food began to morph the slight queasiness he had felt into a disturbing sense of nausea. Pushing himself up out of his seat, he attempted to make his way casually to the door, excusing himself with the explanation that he needed to check something with Che in the lab. Brushing past his three friends, he quickly rushed out of the office and into the men's room managing to stumble into a stall before his stomach rebelled.

Washing his face and rinsing out his mouth, Danny determinedly ignored the pale reflection in the mirror. He was not certain just what was wrong with him but whatever it was he was determined not to let it show. The dull yet persistent headache that had continued to plague him had now increased to a throbbing pain, making him feel sick to the stomach. Even the mention of food now made him ill. He sighed, desperately wishing what ever he was coming down with would quickly pass. He had had enough days off with the concussion without needing to use anymore because he was suffering from some type of stomach flu.

Satisfied that the cold water had returned some of the color back to his face, Danny turned off the faucet and left the men's room, turning in the direction of the stairs as he decided he would check on some evidence that Che was working with for his arson case.

"Danno!"

His boss' shout startled him and he turned quickly as McGarrett, Chin and Kono hurried towards him. Chin handed him his Browning sniper rifle as they reached him.

"What's up?" he asked, accepting the gun as McGarrett grabbed his arm leading him in the direction of their egress from the building.

"Hostage situation at the bank. HPD reports that they have Matthew Clarke held up inside with several hostages after a robbery soured."

"Clarke!" Danny breathed quietly. His heart beat faster as he remembered the vicious, armed robber who had shot two hostages during a bank hold up because they had not moved as quickly as he had wanted. "I thought he was still in jail after his last hold up."

"Escaped yesterday." McGarrett informed him as they reached the Mercury. "It looks like he was attempting to get a little cash to fund his escape off this rock. I know that you are still supposed to be on desk duty, Danno, but I need the best sharpshooter we have at the scene. Think you are up to it?" He asked the young detective over the roof of the car.

"I'm fine, Steve." Danny quickly reassured the older man as he opened the door of the large car and slid into the passenger seat, carefully settling his gun beside him as the car lurched forward.

H5O H5O H5O

Taking cover behind the HPD car closest to the bank, McGarrett assessed the situation. From inside the building, they could hear Clarke's agitated shouts at the hostages trapped with him, combined with the threats and taunts that he shouted through the shattered windows to the police out in the street. Mindful of the gunman's desperation and hair-trigger temper, McGarrett was acutely aware that the chances of ending this siege peacefully were slim. Facing life in prison for his escape and now this aborted bank robbery/ hostage drama, Clarke had little to lose if he decided to end this in a bloodbath rather then be captured. All attempts McGarrett had made so far to encourage the desperate gunman to surrender had ended with a volley of bullets from the bank that had forced everyone in the street to stay well behind the cover and safety of the cars and buildings creating a stand-off that showed no signs of ending.

Glancing up towards the roof of the building opposite the bank, McGarrett could just make out the shape of his Second-In-Command as the young sharpshooter edged his way on his stomach to suitable position where he could sight his target.

"Careful, Danno, careful!" McGarrett murmured as he heard Clarke yell more demands for a car before firing several more shots above their heads causing him to duck.

The radio on the ground beside him crackled as he heard Danny report. "I'm in position, Steve. I can see into the bank."

"Can you see Clarke, Danno?" McGarrett snapped anxiously into the radio, unable to get a view of the gunman from his own position as he heard the gunman call out his name.

There was a moment of silence as Danny peered through the scope of his gun, looking for his target. His heart froze as the image of Clarke appeared in front of him and he snatched up his radio. "Steve, Steve, he's holding a hostage in front of him, almost like a human shield. He's headed towards the window." Danny warned as he kept the two figures firmly in his sights.

"If you get the opportunity, Danno, take him out!" McGarrett responded as a shout from the bank caught his attention.

"McGarrett!"

The dark-haired detective carefully peered over the hood of the car towards the bank. Clarke stood in front of the window, a young girl aged about sixteen was held tightly in front of him as he held a gun close to her head as he yelled. "McGarrett, if you don't want me to start shooting these people in here then you had better get me a car and let me walk away from here!"

"You know that I can't do that, Clarke. So just drop your weapon and let the girl go. Let's end this peacefully." McGarrett called through the bullhorn, glancing up at his detective on the rooftop in an attempt to see if Danny was following the gunman's movements in his gun.

Sighting through the scope, Danny slowly tracked the gunman and his hostage, waiting for the opportunity to end the siege. He watched intently, his finger resting lightly on the trigger as Clarke moved in front of the window, the teenager held as a shield firmly in front of him as he argued with McGarrett.

"I mean it, McGarrett. Either get me a car or she dies!" Clarke yelled as he pulled the young girl closer to his chest, keeping his gun pressed firmly against her head, ignoring her whimpers of pain as the gun dug into her skin.

"There's nowhere for you to run, Clarke. Don't make this any worse than it already is." McGarrett called back. "You haven't hurt anyone. So why not let the girl go."

Danny's finger tightened marginally on the trigger as he watched the two figures in his sights. Clarke's head continued to move in and out of target, not quite giving the sharpshooter the opportunity to take him out.

"I'm not surrendering, McGarrett! I will kill the kid if you don't get me a car in the next two minutes and then I will start killing the rest! Their blood will be on your hands, Cop!" Clarke screamed as he swung the girl towards McGarrett, determined that the lead detective would fully witness the girl's death.

Danny tensed as he watched Clarke turn and he began to line up the shot. He frowned in concentration, focusing through the sight. His finger began to squeeze the trigger as Clarke moved into the perfect position but the figure suddenly blurred before the shape sharpened back into focus. Danny hesitated, releasing the trigger as he wiped his eyes with his arm before he refocused on his target, releasing a sigh of relief that he still had the shot. He lined Clarke up again but the figure in his sights again wavered out of focus, leaving him with only a blurry shape that seemed to divide and merge. He jumped as he heard a sudden deafening eruption of gunfire from the street below. Desperately he swiped at his eyes, trying to focus as his heart beat painfully in his chest over the possibility that he had just cost the young hostage her life.

"I got him!" Tomi Katachi's excited voice echoed through the radio before McGarrett's voice broke through the transmission praising the young SWAT member for taking the gunman out.

Allowing his head to sink onto his arm in relief, Williams closed his eyes, swallowing down the hot bile that suddenly rose in his throat at the near tragedy that he would have been responsible for. He heard the radio crackle again but it took him several moments to realize it was McGarrett calling to him, demanding he answer the call. Reluctantly he reached for the radio, fumbling with it several times before he managed to pick it up in his shaking hand and depress the button, answering. "Williams."

"Danno, are you okay?" The anxiety in McGarrett's voice filtered though. "Danno?"

"I'm fine, Steve." Dan answered guiltily as the realization that his boss and closest friend had feared he had not taken the shot because he might have been wounded in the barrage of gunfire that had erupted. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up onto his feet, ignoring the dizziness that washed over him as he pulled the radio back to his lips. "On my way down now."

Releasing his own nervous breath of relief, Steve walked across to the bottom of the fire escape and waited until his friend climbed down as he pondered the many reasons why Danno had not been able to take the shot. He knew Danno would explain his reasons why. Stepping down from the ladder, Danny sighed audibly as McGarrett stepped forward and gently clasped his shoulder.

"Danno? What happened? Are you okay?" McGarrett asked softly, shocked at the unexpected paleness of his young detective.

"I know that I didn't take him out when I had the chance, okay!" Danny snapped as his own irritation at himself suddenly morphed into white-hot anger at his boss and closest friend. "I know that I messed up but I'm only human!" Shrugging out of his stunned boss' light hold, Danny turned and stalked away.

H5O H5O H5O

Jenny looked up as the office door opened and watched as Danny entered the office, slamming the door closed behind him. The normally happy-go-lucky detective seemed upset and sullen, totally ignoring her as he stalked into his cubicle. Yanking the chair away from his desk, he slumped wearily into it, dropping his head onto his arms on the desk.

Uncertain what had so deeply upset the young man, she rose, moved over to the coffeepot and poured a mug of steaming hot coffee. Turning, she quietly walked into Danny's cubicle and placed the mug onto the desk as she gently touched his arm. "Want to talk about it?"

Raising his head from his arms, Danny murmured. "Not really."

With a motherly smile, Jenny squeezed his arm. "What ever it is, you know it's safe with me, Danny. Something has obviously upset you. Was it Steve?"

"No, it's just me. I'm just tired." He admitted softly, squinting as he looked up at the small woman. "And today it interfered with a case. I know I let Steve down at the scene. If anyone has a right to be upset, it's him."

"Maybe you need to go home and get some sleep. I'm sure Steve would understand. " Jenny advised as she studied the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his face. Gently grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him to his feet before pushing his coat and car keys into his hands. Then she steered him towards the cubicle door. "You're exhausted, Honey. Go on. Go home and I'll explain why to Steve. And don't you bother about trying to cook dinner; I'll drop in later with something for you to eat. All you have to do for the rest of the day is sleep."

"Jenny, I can't. I have too much paperwork…" Danny started to protest.

"Paperwork that I'm sure can wait until you feel up to doing it in the morning. Anything that can't wait, I'm positive Kono or Chin won't mind doing." Jenny insisted as she guided him to the office door. "Now go! And don't worry about the Boss. I'll explain why you went home to him."

Too exhausted to argue with Jenny any longer about staying, Danny raised his hands in a mock surrender and offered a small smile. "Okay, you win. I'm going!"

"Get some sleep!" Jenny admonished, smiling as she watched the sandy-haired detective turn and head tiredly down the stairs, waving an acknowledgement of her command as he went.

H5O H5O H5O

The wrap up at the bank hostage scene had taken far longer than McGarrett had anticipated. Normally he would allow his detectives and HPD to deal with the aftermath and clean up at the scene but the manager of the bank had been insistent that he remain, so insistent that the man had actually contacted the governor to ensure that his hysterical request was granted.

McGarrett muttered his irritation and disgust at the enforced handholding of the nervous bank manager as he jogged up the internal Koa stairs in the Palace. He was anxious to check in his second-in-command. Danno's perplexing behavior at the scene was disturbing; his unexplained and unwarranted anger directed towards the lead detective in such a public place needed to be addressed. Steve sighed as he reached the top of the stairs and walked towards the Five O office door. Danno's behavior had been…been…a little…'off' since he had returned from sick leave. Something was obviously troubling his young friend and now was the time to find out precisely what the problem was. No more public displays of temper as the one displayed today could or would be tolerated.

Pushing open the office door, McGarrett moved briskly through the anteroom, commanding. "Danno, my office. NOW!" as he passed the last cubicle, resisting the urge to turn and see Williams' reaction.

"Steve, Danny's not here." Jenny's soft voice caught him by surprise and he spun back towards his secretary.

"Not here? Where is he?" McGarrett demanded as he instinctively glanced into the cubicle, confirming that it was empty before he returned his attention to the woman sitting at the desk.

"He's gone home, Boss." Jenny answered quietly.

"Gone home?" McGarrett growled in growing disbelief and frustration.

"Boss, he wasn't feeling well." Jenny interrupted, hoping to cool McGarrett's volcanic eruption of temper that was very close to exploding. "He was going to try and continue working but I suggested that he was better off going home and sleeping. I told him that you would understand." She added quickly as she watched as McGarrett's angry visage change to concern over the health of his youngest detective.

"I think I might stop at his apartment and check on him on my way home tonight." McGarrett murmured, irritated at himself that he had forced an unwell Danno into such a tense situation. No wonder why Danny had been so upset when he had been unable to take a shot. The young detective had felt the pressure to perform to his peek when he was not completely recovered from a head injury.

"I promised him that I would take him some dinner, Boss." Jenny interrupted his thoughts. "Besides by the time you stumble out of here I'm sure Danny is going to be sound asleep. " She smiled.

* * *

**November 20th**

Stepping out of his office to refill his coffee cup, McGarrett was surprised to find that the clerical staff and two of his detectives had arrived and were engrossed in their morning activities. Glancing down at his watch, he realized that it was much later than he had thought and the morning 9 am staff meeting was scheduled to begin in five minutes.

A second look around revealed that Danny's cubicle was still unoccupied and a small stab of guilt over the young man's illness of the previous day caused the normally aloof detective to cringe. "Jenny, how was Danno feeling last night?" he asked guiltily.

Jenny smiled as she stopped her typing and looked up at the worried detective. "He had some company when I arrived," she laughed, "Seems that one of his girlfriends-Tina, I think her name was, had decided to nurse him back to health."

"Tina?" Kono grinned as he overheard the conversation, "She's one hot wahine. Wouldn't mind having her as my nurse!" He announced as Chin chuckled from somewhere behind him.

A flicker of anger passed momentarily across McGarrett's features before he managed to mask the emotion behind a stern façade as he turned to his two grinning detectives. "What are you two waiting for? We have a staff meeting in my office, NOW!"

"Yes, Boss." Kono muttered as he dove into his cubicle to grab his notebook.

"Just headed into your office now." Chin informed his boss as he turned and entered McGarrett's office.

H5O H5O H5O

With an agitated sigh, Steve glimpsed down at his watch, the staff meeting was scheduled to have started ten minutes ago. Looking back up at the two detectives who shifted uneasily in their chairs he growled. "Anyone heard from Danno this morning?"

"No, Boss."

"Maybe he's still sick, Steve." Chin suggested, aware of his boss' increasing annoyance with Williams since the younger detective had returned from sick leave. "Jenny said he didn't look well when he went home yesterday."

"I'm sure he recovered with his own private nurse taking care of him!" McGarrett growled angrily as his office door suddenly swung open and Danny rushed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Steve." He apologized breathlessly as he settled onto the sofa and opened his notebook. "But I slept through the alarm."

"We'll discuss your tardiness after the meeting," Steve answered harshly, "Now if we can get on with this! What have we got on the Bryant hit? It has been just over a week, gentlemen!"

"So far all the evidence points to Manning being at the scene - the fingerprints on the door, Danny's description of the figure he saw lurking near the house and the bragging that Manning has been doing on the street." Chin began. "So far everything is fairly circumstantial. Not enough of it to hold up in court."

Turning towards his errant detective, McGarrett asked. "Have you remembered anything else about the figure you saw in the shadows that night, Danno?"

The young detective blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Steve. I've tried but the whole incident is still real blurry. I just remember seeing a figure after that everything is blank."

McGarrett nodded. "It's okay, Danno. It will come back to you, just give it a little time. " He admonished gently before he turned back to the two detectives sitting in the white chairs in front of his desk. "Any word from your snitches?"

"Word on da street, Boss, is that Manning has a gun for sale. A .38 caliber police special." Kono told the dark-haired detective.

"A police special - Danno's gun?" Steve asked.

Kono nodded his agreement. "And he's real anxious to get rid of it. Trying to sell it cheap, real cheap. But nobody's buyin'."

"Anyone even thinkin' of buyin' it would be need to be lolo, Bruddah." Chin added.

"I suppose the coconut wireless is quiet about where Manning might be?" Steve asked.

"Word is he hangs out on Waikiki Beach, watching the tourists splashing in the waves." Kono informed his boss.

"More like relieving them of their money when they are in the water!" Steve corrected as he picked up a pencil and began to tap it lightly on the desk, thinking. Suddenly he placed the pencil down. "Chin, I want you and Kono to keep an eye on Waikiki Beach and anywhere around Waikiki where Manning is likely to hang out. When you find him, pick him up. I have a couple of questions to ask Manning about how he came to have possession of the gun."

"Danno…" McGarrett turned towards his Second-In-Command and sighed in exasperation. Danny's head was tilted back on the sofa and the young detective snored softly. "Danno!"

Kono and Chin glanced uncomfortably at each other as Danny jumped, startled awake by Steve's angry call of his name.

Realizing that he had dozed off sometime during the staff meeting, Dan quickly straightened up and rubbed his face, "Sorry Steve." he murmured sheepishly.

Glancing at the other two detectives McGarrett dismissed them with a nod of his head, waiting until they left before he turned back to his youngest detective. "I thought you went home early yesterday to catch up on your sleep!" McGarrett growled. "Don't tell me that you decided to occupy that time with one of your lady friends instead!"

"I did go home and slept, Steve…" Danny began to protest, stung by his friend's angry accusation.

"You need to stop trying to burn the candle at both ends, Danno. It's starting to affect your work!" McGarrett interrupted. "You are no good to me if you are continuously exhausted. It is only a matter of time before you begin to make mistakes and in this job mistakes cost lives."

"But Steve…" Danny stood and walked to the front of his boss' desk before trying to explain again, only to be silenced by a very angry McGarrett.

"Now when you decide you have had enough beauty sleep today, you need to get out on the street with Kono and Chin and find Manning, he has your gun! I want to know if he was involved in the attack on you and Bryant's murder!" McGarrett gruffly ordered his detective as he pulled a file from the pile on his desk and opened it, deliberately turning his attention to it.

"Steve…"

Glancing up in annoyance at the detective still standing in front of his desk, McGarrett demanded. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"On it, Steve." Danny acknowledged softly as McGarrett returned his attention back to the file. He turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Hearing Danno leave, Steve sighed and looked up, staring at the closed door. "Maybe Stuart was right, Danno. Maybe you are too young to deal with the responsibility of being Second-In-Command. Maybe you are too young to realize that you just can't keep burning the candle at both ends!" He murmured to the empty doorway. "It's only going to be a matter of time before something gives, Aikane."

H5O H5O H5O

"Steve ain't too happy with the kaikaina, Bruddah." Kono said quietly as he glanced towards the closed office door.

Chin shook his head. "I think Steve let him come back to work too soon. I don't think Danny is completely recovered from his concussion. Doc wanted him to have at least a week off."

Kono nodded but refrained from adding any more as McGarrett's door opened and Danny emerged. Brushing past his two colleagues, he repeated the orders that he had just received. "Steve wants us out on the streets until we find Manning; then he wants us to interrogate him."

"Manning hangs out on the beach at Waikiki, Danny." Chin told the Second-In-Command as they left the office. "He should be there about now!"

"Then let's go and pick him up and find out what he has to say." Danny answered, avoiding looking at his two colleagues as he led them down the Koa stairs.

H5O H5O H5O

"Oh, come on, Bruddah, you had the gun in your possession. You have been bragging to anyone who would listen how you were involved in Bryant's death. We have molds that match your shoes taken at the crime scene and your fingerprints on the back door above Bryant's body! You still want to try and tell us that you weren't there?" Chin asked in disgust at the suspect's refusal to co-operate.

"I ain't saying nothin' else, Cop, not until I see my lawyer!" Manning answered as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. "I know my rights, Pig! Now can you open a window? The smell of so much pork is makin' me sick!"

With a disgusted snort at Manning's refusal to co-operate, Chin turned towards Danny. "Want me to book him, Danny?"

The Chinese detective frowned when the younger detective failed to respond to his question. "Danny?"

Grabbing the back of the chair, Danny closed his eyes as a wave of vertigo washed over him. He swallowed, forcing down the bile that rose in the back of his throat before slowly reopening his eyes and trying to concentrate on the interrogation. A loud roaring noise in his ears made it difficult to hear the questions Chin was asking. Unwilling to move closer for fear that the dizziness would topple him; he tried to concentrate on Chin's words. It took the young detective several seconds to realize that Chin and Kono were watching him, as if expecting some type of comment or answer to a question. He swallowed hard as his stomach suddenly flipped and he tasted hot, sour bile in his throat. "I…I…"

Whatever he was going to say was lost as he realized that he was about to be sick and he clamped his hand over his mouth as he turned and stumbled from the room, knocking the chair he had been holding in his rush to escape. Both detectives were startled at Danny's sudden egress from the room.

"Chin?" Kono asked in confusion.

"Go check on Danny. I'll take care of things here." Chin answered softly as he turned back and tilted his head worriedly towards the door. "Let me know if he is okay, bruddah!"

"On it." Kono answered as he turned and hurried out of the small room before heading towards the nearest men's room where he was certain he would find his younger colleague.

H5O H5O H5O

Stumbling from the stall, Danny unsteadily made his way across to the sink and turned on the cold water.

"Hey Bruddah, you okay?"

Kono's voice made him jump as he splashed the cold water over his face and quickly rinsed out his mouth. "I'm fine, Kono. Just felt a little hot in the interview room. Give me a minute and I'll be back." He promised glancing in the mirror at the reflection of his friend rather than turning around to speak.

Kono hesitated a moment, staring at Danny's pale features in the mirror. Whatever was going on with the young detective, he knew it was more than just heat exhaustion. "Maybe I should let da Boss know you ain't feelin' too well, Bruddah. You don't look so hot."

"NO! No." Danny tried to tone down the panic in his voice. The last thing he needed was Steve thinking he was slacking off during an investigation. McGarrett had already made it known to him in no uncertain terms that the lead detective was less than impressed with his performance since he had returned from sick leave. Forcing a small smile onto his face Danny turned slowly towards the Hawaiian detective.

"No, it's okay, Kono. I was just a bit hot. I'm fine now. I'll be back in the interrogation room in a minute. There's no need to disturb Steve with this. Please?"

Studying his friend's pleading face, Kono reluctantly nodded his agreement. He knew that there had been a build-up of tension between the lead detective and his Second-in-Command. The look of panic on his friend's face at the mere thought of admitting to McGarrett that he was ill warned the Hawaiian that what ever was going on between the two top detectives was a lot more serious than he had first thought. He sighed heavily, already knowing he would agree with his friend's request. "Okay Kaikaina, I promise I won't tell Steve that you are ill. But I think ya makin' a mistake."

"Thanks, Kono." Danny said quietly, as he leaned back over the sink and splashed a little more water onto his face.

"I still think ya should tell the Boss that ya ain't feelin' well, Danno. He will understand if ya need to go home." Kono advised before he turned and left the room.

Danny sighed and lowered his head forward until it rested against the cold glass of the mirror above the sink. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to prevent his stomach from rebelling again as he grabbed the edge of the sink in an attempt to stop the world from spinning out of control. It took him several more minutes before he felt confident enough to release his grip and straighten up. Avoiding looking at the white face that stared at him from the mirror, Danny quickly splashed water over his face again before he turned and left the room, returning back to the interrogation room to supervise Manning's arrest.

H5O H5O H5O

Placing the pen back onto the desk, Chin leaned back in his chair. The office was silent; the other detectives and clerical staff had left hours earlier. He stretched tiredly before he picked up the report and walked out into the darkened anteroom to drop the finished report onto Jenny's desk for typing. He was surprised to see the light in Danny's cubicle still on and his young colleague engrossed in a file that he appeared to be studying.

Chin frowned. The incident that had taken place earlier during the interrogation with Manning worried him as he stepped over to the open doorway of Dan's cubicle. Clearing his throat he winced as Danny jumped and looked up guiltily. "I thought you would have gone home hours ago, Danny." Chin stated quietly. "Especially after what happened this afternoon in the interrogation room."

"I'm fine, Chin." Danny forced a small smile as he tried to reassure the older detective. "I just got a little overheated." He added weakly unable to maintain eye contact with his friend.

"Danny, we both know that you are not feeling the best, Bruddah." Chin challenged the lie gently.

"I'm fine, honest." Danny persisted more vehemently. "I'm sorry that I left during the interrogation but I swear I'm fine now!"

Chin nodded silently, unconvinced of Danny's honesty concerning his health. Yet he was reluctant to upset his obviously agitated colleague any further and instead decided to change the subject. "What case are you working on?"

"I'm just reviewing my notes for the McMahon court case tomorrow." Danny answered as he glanced down at the notes on the desk in front of him before he slowly looked up at Chin's concerned expression and continued uncomfortably. "I want to make sure that I know all the details of the case inside out, Chin. I know that Stuart and Steve are relying on my testimony to put McMahon away. I don't want to risk messing that up."

"Danny, if you keep this up, you ain't going to remember anything tomorrow when you get onto that stand. You're exhausted. You need to go home and get some sleep." Chin admonished softly.

"I will, Chin. Just as soon as I am finished here." Danny vowed. "I just don't want to blow this case because I forgot something." He declared as he turned his attention back to his notes.

Shaking his head, Chin stood watching his colleague for a few more minutes before he advised. "Don't pull a McGarrett and stay all night. Go home and at least get a couple of hours sleep, Dan."

"I will. " Danny answered distractedly as he studied the notes in front of him, so absorbed that he never heard his friend bade him goodnight.

H5O H5O H5O

Stuart glared heatedly at the young detective. "If you were as enthusiastic about being a decent detective as you are about being the resident playboy of Five-O, Williams, then you might have been prepared when you were placed on the stand to testify today! Because you were obviously too busy entertaining your latest conquest last night to review your own case notes a criminal is free to walk the streets when he should spending the next twenty years behind bars."

Danny stared angrily at the District Attorney. The older man's words echoed the words that McGarrett had unjustly accused him of only the day before in the office. A strange loud roaring filled his head, muffling Chin's soft-spoken words. He was unsure if Chin was talking to Stuart or himself but was too angry to care.

He stepped forward into Stuart's personal space and felt Chin grab him by the shoulders as if trying to prevent him from doing anything impulsive. He shrugged free of his friend's firm hold as he silently reached into his pocket to grab his badge. Then he unholstered his gun before roughly pushing the two items into the District Attorney's hands. Without a word to either of the two stunned men, Danny turned and walked away

H5O H5O H5O

The anguished expression on Chin's face as he entered the office warned McGarrett that something was very wrong within his small ohana of detectives. His hand tightened around the pen he held in his hand as he asked. "Chin, what's happened?"

"Steve, it's Danny." Chin's voice shook with some unidentifiable emotion as he took a small hesitant step towards the desk reaching into his pocket. McGarrett watched silently as the older man pulled something free and he stared in disbelief as Chin placed a gun and badge onto his desk in front of him as Chin cleared his throat and grated out. "Danny resigned, Steve. He's gone."

"Danno resigned?" McGarrett's face mirrored his confusion. "Why? What happened, Chin?"

"The judge dismissed all the charges against McMahon. He was allowed to walk with no conviction."

"Dismissed the charges? Why? We had a strong case - with Danno's testimony, there was no way that McMahon could have walked." McGarrett growled as he slapped the pencil he was holding onto the desk. Pausing a moment, he stared at the Oriental detective aware that whatever had happened in the courthouse held the explanation behind his Second-in-Command's unexpected resignation. "Go on!" he grounded out between clenched teeth as he watched Chin shift uncomfortably under his glare.

"Steve, Danny stayed until late last night preparing for the court case against McMahon. He knew the case inside out; he knew how important his testimony was in getting McMahon off the streets for the rest of his life. I don't know what happened when he got on the stand Steve but I do know whatever it was, it wasn't because he wasn't prepared." Chin began, rushing through his account at what had occurred at the courthouse. "When Danny got on the stand, it was like he had forgotten everything about the case. He could not remember dates, names or even details. The defense had a field day. There was nothing that Stuart could do to save the case."

"Did Danno explain what happened?" McGarrett questioned, his anger replaced with confusion and a tinge of guilt as his own prediction of Danny attempting to burn the candle had been fulfilled.

"Stuart didn't give him time to explain anything, Steve. He really laid into Danny in the courthouse after the case was dismissed about his behavior on the stand in front of everyone. He accused Danny of being more interested in playing the field than his job." Chin answered angrily, his disgust at the District Attorney's behavior of publicly and unjustly berating his young colleague evident in his voice. "It was too much for Danny. He gave Stuart his badge and gun and left before I was able to stop him."

Paling at the accusation that the District Attorney had so viciously thrown at his closest friend, McGarrett could feel his own heart miss a beat as his own frustrated voice echoed in his head accusing the young detective of the same thing only yesterday as he heard Chin add heatedly. "Whatever is going on with Danny, Boss, it has nothing to do with Danny not being prepared. He hasn't been himself since he returned from sick leave."

Drawing his attention away from his own guilty thoughts, Steve quickly placed Danny's gun into his top drawer, locking it securely before he picked up the badge and reached for his coat. "Chin, hold down the fort. If you need me, I'll be at Danno's apartment. I want to get his version of events before I talk to Stuart." He ordered as he rushed from the room.

"Will do, Boss." Chin agreed readily as he watched McGarrett vanish through the door before he followed to face Kono and Jenny to inform them of the disheartening turn of events that had occurred at the courthouse.

H5O H5O H5O

Inserting the key into the lock, McGarrett unlocked the door and gently pushed it open, calling again to Williams as he stepped into the apartment. The silence in the apartment was unsettling as Steve closed the door behind him and took several more steps into the small living room. McGarrett stopped, shocked at the sight of an outstretched arm on the floor; the rest of the body was hidden from sight by the sofa. Steps stilling for several moments as his heart felt as if it was about to beat out of his chest, McGarrett silently prayed that what he saw wasn't part of his friend's body. His racing mind desperate to believe that the body was that of an intruder but logic, the dreaded beast, knew better. His hesitation was now born of the fear that the body could only be that of his closest friend and second-in-command. Steps slow at first, McGarrett moved to discover what had happened, dread of the knowledge slowing him when he'd normally be rushing to Dan's side.

He swallowed back the sob that caught in his throat as he rounded the sofa and Danny's motionless body came into view. Lying face down on the floor with one arm outstretched, Danny's face was hidden by the shadows. "Danno?" The soft whisper escaped from McGarrett's lips as he dropped down to his knees and gently placed shaking fingers onto the cool skin on the side his friend's neck. It took several attempts before he was able to convince himself that the soft throb he felt was really the young detective's pulse and not his own violent trembles. Whispering soft reassurances to the unconscious man that he was there and help would soon be on the way, McGarrett stood and hurried to the phone, calling for an ambulance. Disconnecting the call, he dialed the coroner's office, quickly explaining that he had found Danny unconscious and requesting the coroner/ Five O physician to meet them at Queens Hospital.

Hurrying back to Danny's side, Steve checked for any signs of injury that could explain what had happened. Unable to see any, he gently rolled the young man over, jumping in surprise as something dropped from Danny's hand. He stared in disbelief and horror at the small-unlabeled bottle and several white pills that were now scattered on the floor. His mind instantly jumping to an unbelievable and dreaded conclusion. "No, Danno, please no!" He moaned as he felt the bile rise up in the back of his throat. His heart breaking at the evidence, he reached down and lifted Danny up into his arms, holding him close as his vision blurred with his tears. Staring into Danny's white face he whispered. "Oh God, why Aikane, why?"

H5O H5O H5O

"What happened, Steve?" Bergman asked as he stepped into the back of the ambulance and quickly palpitated Danny's neck for a pulse as the gurney was pulled from the ambulance.

"I'm not sure, Doc. Danno was upset and left the courthouse after arguing with Walter Stuart over a court case that didn't go our way." Steve began. He made a quick decision not to mention Danno's shocked resignation as he followed the gurney out of the ambulance and ran alongside as the small group of medical staff rushed the unconscious man into an examination room. Stopping at the door, Bergman turned towards the lead detective, silently preventing him from following the gurney into the room as Steve rushed on with his explanation. "When he didn't return to the office, I decided to check on him. He didn't answer my knocks on the door so I let myself in. That's when I found him on the floor unconscious. I found these in Danno's hand." McGarrett explained reluctantly as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the small bottle and pills, showing them to the physician.

Bergman looked down at the small bottle in his hand before he looked back up into the worried eyes of the detective. "Do you think Danny might have deliberately taken these?" Doc asked as he accepted the bottle and pills, glancing at the items briefly before pocketing them for later analysis in the lab.

McGarrett shrugged, uncertain, his fear evident in his face as he glanced into the room at his closest friend surrounded by medical staff. Turning back to the Bergman, he managed to whisper through his tightening throat. "I hope not, Doc, but Danno has not been himself since returning from sick leave. Something was going on with him but he refused to tell me what."

"I'll let you know as soon as we know anything, Steve." Bergman promised the dark-haired detective with a light pat on his back. Then the crusty doctor turned and pushed open the examination room door, hurrying into the room and giving McGarrett a brief glance at the high level of activity of the medical staff who surrounded his youngest detective in the room before the door closed.

H5O H5O H5O

Taking another sip of the last, cold dregs of the black tar called hospital coffee from the mug he was holding, McGarrett turned and began to pace the small waiting room again. He blatantly ignored the other people waiting anxiously in the room for word on their loved ones being treated in the emergency rooms. Hearing the waiting room door open behind him, McGarrett spun around.

"How's Danny?" Chin asked breathlessly as he rushed into the room, followed closely by Kono and Jenny. "Jenny heard the dispatch call for an ambulance to Danny's apartment. What happened, Steve?"

"I found Danno unconscious on the floor of his apartment." McGarrett answered as he rubbed his hand nervously over his face. "I'm not sure what happened but there were no signs of a struggle or any violence. Doc's examining him now."

"Auwe, I knew…" before Kono could finish his sentence the waiting room door opened again and Bergman entered the room.

Seeing the small team of Five O detectives and the secretary turn towards him, Bergman quickly hurried over and led the small group to an empty corner in the room. He waited until they had settled into seats before he began to speak. "Has Danny suffered another head injury that I haven't been informed about since returning to work?"

The three detectives glanced at each other in confusion, shaking their heads before McGarrett answered. "None that I'm aware of, Doc. Why?"

Bergman ignored the question as he continued to question the detectives. "Has he complained of blurred vision, irritability, headaches, dizziness, vomiting?"

McGarrett shook his head emphatically but Kono and Chin shifted uneasily, glancing nervously at McGarrett before looking back at Bergman. Finally Kono answered. "Ummm, I don't think Danny has been feeling too well for a couple of days. Not that he complained, but I noticed him takin' aspirin a couple of times. Then yesterday he rushed out of the interrogation room halfway durin' the interview with Manning. I found him in the men's room and I think he had been sick. He was washin' his mouth out by the time I got there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" McGarrett demanded.

The Hawaiian detective blushed. "Danno begged me not to Steve; he was afraid that it would just make things worse between you." At McGarrett's questioning look, Kono sighed heavily and added. "You have been riding him a little hard over the last couple of days, Boss."

Shocked and embarrassed that Kono believed that his treatment of his younger detective had been unduly harsh over the past few days, Steve opened his mouth to object but was silenced as Bergman continued. "That's not important at the moment, Steve. What is important is the x-rays have shown that Danny is bleeding into his brain."

Stunned at the news, McGarrett whispered. "He's what? What could cause that, Doc?"

"The cause at the moment is not important, Steve, what is more important is that we stop the bleeding and relieve the pressure on his brain." Doc answered a little impatiently. "We are preparing him for surgery now."

"What…what about the tablets?" McGarrett asked shocked at the unexpected diagnosis.

"Paracetamol, Steve, over the counter painkillers. The drug test shows that while the level was high in Danny's blood it was consistent with someone taking them over several days. Danny was probably taking them as well as the aspirin in an attempt to relieve the severe headache that he had to be suffering from."

Caught in a sensation that he was caught in a nightmare from which he was unable to wake, Steve barely managed to draw enough air into his tightened chest to ask. "What…what are his chances?"

Bergman paused for a moment as he struggled to hold on to his professional facade, glancing down at his hands before he looked back up at McGarrett. "Not good, Steve. Danny's condition is critical; the build up of pressure caused by the bleeding and the blood clot that has formed is beginning to interfere with the part of the brain that controls both breathing and his heart. We are concerned that the anesthetic will add to the problem and cause that area of the brain from functioning at all. It's a risk that we need to take Steve because without the operation, Danny will die."

Seeing the pain and fear in the other man's eyes, Bergman lifted his hand and gently patted McGarrett's shoulder. "Keep the faith, Steve. We are going to do everything humanly possible to make sure that Danny is given every possible chance to pull through this. He's young and healthy, Steve, and we both know that Danny is not going to give up without a fight. I have to get up to the OR. I'll update you on his condition as soon as he is out of surgery."

McGarrett nodded, unable to speak as he watched Bergman turn and leave. He should have realized that something was seriously amiss with Danno. He had noticed the strange behavior; the tiredness and irritability in his young friend but, like Stuart, had been quick to dismiss the atypical behavior as an overtired Williams trying to unsuccessfully balance an active social life with the heavy case loads they had encountered in the last few days. Rubbing his hand over his face, McGarrett silently murmured an apology to his Second-In-Command. "I'm sorry, Danno. I should have known!"

H5O H5O H5O

The wait seemed like an eternity to the small ohana of Five O detectives. Each lost in their thoughts. Thanksgiving was only three days away and the very real possibility that Danny would not be there to share it broke each man's heart. All looked up and watched with bated breath as the waiting room door opened and an exhausted Bergman entered. Only Steve found his voice to ask the question they all wanted answered. "Well?"

"He's alive." Doc announced succinctly, as he tiredly pulled off the surgical cap from his head. "The blood clot that had formed was far larger than we expected. We managed to remove it and stop the bleeding but not until after the boy gave us a few frights."

"So is da Kaikaina gunna be okay?" Kono interrupted anxiously.

Bergman sighed. He knew that the three men and woman sitting in front of him expected to be told the truth, no matter how painful that was to hear. "I'm sorry but there is just no way of knowing if Danny has suffered any brain damage from the bleeding. He could wake from the coma today or tomorrow and have no permanent damage. But there is the very real possibility that he may never wake again. All we can do is hope and pray; the rest is up to God and Danny."

"Danno's going to make it, Doc. He isn't going to let this beat him. He isn't giving up and neither are we!" McGarrett answered hotly at the pessimistic diagnosis. "He WILL make a full recovery!"

"Steve," Doc interrupted. "There is a very high possibility that Danny may not recover from this or, if he does, then the Danny we once knew might no longer exist."

"That is NOT going to happen!" Steve reasserted forcefully. "I want to see him,"

Sighing at McGarrett's refusal to accept anything but a full recovery for Williams, Bergman glanced at the other three before he returned his attention back to the obstinate lead detective and nodded, aware that the other three knew that McGarrett's demand of wanting to see their critically ill friend had been spoken on their behalf as well ."He is being settled into the surgical ICU. I'll take you all to his room now."

"Mahalo, Doc."

H5O H5O H5O

The small group felt their hearts sink as they entered the small ICU room. Warned of the extremely critical condition of their friend, none were fully prepared at the sight that they encountered. Danny lie motionless on the bed, his head enveloped in thick, white bandages that seemed to accent the greyness of his skin. The young man was attached to a multitude of wires, tubes and machines that surrounded the bed.

"Danno?" McGarrett croaked through his tightened throat almost not recognising the figure in the bed.

"The swelling and bruising around his eyes and face is caused by the pressure that was on his brain. Now that we have managed to stop the bleeding and remove the clot, the swelling and bruising should ease." Bergman explained as he watched the group's shocked reactions. "The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are the most critical. If he survives those, then he has a chance. As for his recovery?" Doc shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the fierce look he received from McGarrett. "Only five minutes, guys," he said softly.

Kono, Jenny and Chin nodded their agreement, moving to the side of the bed to whisper soft words of encouragement to their friend but McGarrett turned and glared at the physician. "I'm staying, Doc." He announced defiantly.

"Steve."

"Doc, I'm staying." Steve reiterated more softly. "I don't want him to be alone."

Bergman sighed as he looked into the other man's shattered expression. He had never seen this man allow anyone to get as close to him as he had allowed the young man in the bed. Over the two years that McGarrett had known Danny Williams, Bergman had watched the relationship between the two detectives begin as one of boss and subordinate, to mentor and student to friendship until finally it developed into a closeness which was as strong as any shared between blood brothers. Aware of the probability that Danny would not survive, Doc sighed again and nodded. "I'll arrange for someone to bring you meals, Steve."

"Mahalo, Doc." Steve acknowledged as he stepped to the edge of the bed and, carefully lowering the bed rails, sat down beside the patient, quietly cajoling him to prove the doctors wrong.

* * *

**November 23rd**

Leaning against the wall, McGarrett stared out of the window. It had been almost two days since the life-saving surgery and Danno still showed no signs of regaining consciousness despite his stern commands and whispered pleas for Danny to open his eyes. Walking back to the side of the bed, Steve reached for the limp hand that rested on top of the sheet and gently held it in his own.

"I'm so sorry, Aikane. This is my entire fault. I should have known that something was wrong; I knew you weren't yourself. I should have realised. Damn it! I should have noticed that you were in pain. Instead I decided to ignore the symptoms that I was seeing and blame it all on your youth. My god, Danno, I even accused you of being more interested in your social life than your job and then I cut you off when you tried to tell me what was wrong. How can you ever forgive me, Aikane? I know that I can never forgive myself. Please fight, Danno, I know that you can prove the doctors wrong!"

Moving back to the window, McGarrett closed his eyes in a silent desperate prayer as Doc's words of warning echoed in his head. 'I'm sorry, Steve, but there is just no way of knowing if Danny has suffered any brain damage from the bleeding. He could wake from the coma today or tomorrow and have no permanent damage. But there is the very real possibility that he may never regain consciousness. All we can do is hope and pray; the rest is up to God and Danny.'

A movement from the bed caught his attention and he stepped quickly across to the side of the bed, placing his hand lightly on Danny's bare shoulder as he softly called Dan's name. Williams moaned as his eyes slowly flickered open and he slowly scanned the room in obvious confusion until they finally settled on McGarrett's face.

"Hello, Danno," Steve whispered affectionately as he smiled down at his closest friend, lightly squeezing Danny's shoulder. "It's good to see you finally decided to wake up. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep until Christmas."

"Steve?" Danny blinked as he again looked around the room before returning his friend.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore…Headache." Danny answered slowly as he reached up and touched the bandages encasing his head. "What…what… happened?"

"You had a clot inside your head." Steve began to explain as he reached up and carefully grabbed Danny's hand lowering it back down onto the bed.

"A clot?" Alarm filled Danny's face as he weakly tried to sit up in the bed.

"Easy, Danno, easy." Steve reassured his young friend, gently pushing Danno back onto the pillows. "The docs say you are going to be fine, Aikane. They operated and stopped the bleeding after you gave us all quite a scare. With a few days rest, you are looking good for a full recovery."

"How?" Danny asked in confusion as he reached up again touching the bandages that were wrapped securely around his head.

"Doc thinks that after you received the concussion, you began to bleed slowly into your head. Unfortunately the bleed was initially so slow that everyone missed the symptoms until it was almost too late." Feeling the tears begin to fall, McGarrett lightly squeezed the arm beneath his as he tearfully confessed. "I'm sorry, Danno. I knew that something was seriously wrong but instead of trying to discover what, I ignored your symptoms. Instead I accused you of burning the candle at both ends. And that assumption almost cost you your life. I'm so sorry…"

"Steve, it wasn't your fault," Danno whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, determined that he would not allow his friend to feel guilty about something out of their control. "I…I knew...that something…wasn't right." He breathed tiredly. "Even I… thought it… as …just…a…flu… I guess we…were…both…wrong." He whispered weakly as he lost his fight to stay awake.

The soft-spoken words of forgiveness lifted a weight from the older man's shoulders as he stood and lightly touched the sleeping man's cheek. "Thank you. Danno. Sometimes I wonder what I have done to deserve such a good friend like you, Aikane." He whispered softly as he stood watching his friend sleep.

* * *

**November 24th - Thanksgiving**

Danny opened his eyes, staring in confusion at his visitor before glancing at the clock on the wall - 2 pm. Kono, Chin and Jenny had visited him earlier to wish him a happy Thanksgiving, promising to return tomorrow with food before they left. Glancing again at the clock to confirm the time, Danno frowned - 2 pm, the dinner had started

Slowly refocusing his attention back to Steve, he asked confused. "Steve, what are you doing here? Kono's Thanksgiving Dinner should have started by now. You're going to miss it."

Steve smiled as he lightly placed a hand on the younger man's arm. "Everything I have to be most thankful for today is in this very room. Danno. Remember Thanksgiving is a time to be shared with family and friends, a day to acknowledge and appreciate what we have. I realized that I almost lost one of the most precious gifts that I have ever received, Aikane, and that's you! Happy Thanksgiving, Danno."


End file.
